La recrue
by valelsa46
Summary: Je sais, le prologue n'est pas de la série mais il y aura plus d'info au chapitre 1. Le perso principal est inventé. Désolé, je suis nulle pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

_**La recrue**_

Prologue :

US ARMY : 2st bataillon du 75th régiment de l'unité des Rangers. En poste en Irak.

L'unité du Major Ashton « Ash » Taylor a subi de lourdes pertes, lors de leur dernière mission. Elle est composé de 20 soldats, 7 sont mort et deux ont été blessé dont 1 grièvement.

Major Ashton Taylor

Capitaine Alyssa Parker (blessée)

Lieutenant 1lt Rob Atkins

Lieutenant 1lt Walter Atkins

Lieutenant 1lt Reed Emerson (blessé, grave)

Lieutenant 1lt Liam Simmons

Lieutenant 1lt Casey Crawford (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Loyd Sheffield

Lieutenant 2lt Brett Harper

Lieutenant 2lt Jhon Cooper (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Donna Davidson (décédée)

Lieutenant 2lt Harry Newton

Lieutenant 2lt James Eckers

Lieutenant 2lt Emmet Lowder (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Evan Turner (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt David Ayrton (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Stanley Jackson

Lieutenant 2lt Franck Dunham

Lieutenant 2lt Joshua Harvey (décédé)

Lieutenant 2lt Lenny Strong

Le jeune Major, doit cependant retourner au front avec ce qu'il reste de son unité. C'est donc a 11, qu'ils repartent sur le terrain, mais le Major va faire une découverte dramatique. A peine arriver sur les lieux, la totalités des ses 10 hommes vont montrer leurs vrais visages. Ceux des traîtres qu'ils sont. Et malheureusement, Le major n'en reviendra pas. On ne retrouva pas non plus son corps.

C'est le Caporal Donald Sutherland qui apprendra au capitaine Parker, la disparition tragique du major.

Celle-ci est anéantie, elle entretenait une relation amoureuse avec Ashton. Ils s'aimaient réellement. Puis une autre nouvelle viendra la bouleversée.

Mais ce qui l'a poussa a quitté l'armée, c'est la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements peu après.

Alors que les traîtres, l'a pensait trop mal pour reprendre le combat ; celle-ci apparut. Mais, ils étaient en pleine conversation. Ils ne l'avait pas vu quand elle comprit de quoi, ils parlaient.

L'échec de la première mission, était voulu. C'est eux qui se sont alliés avec les rebelles pour faire tomber les membres de l'unité qui n'étaient pas corrompu.

Alors, elle, Ashton et Reed auraient du mourir ce jour-là. Évidemment, elle avait été mis hors d'état de nuire avec le Lieutenant Emerson mais pas le Major. Et la seconde mission n'en était pas une, c'était une exécution. Une réunion pour se débarrasser du Major. C'est Rob Atkins, qui lui a tiré une balle dans le dos.

Elle décida de ne pas faire part de sa présence et continua a les écouter. Elle était écoeurer de les entendre parler fièrement de leur trahison, envers l'unité mais aussi leurs pays. Aussi, avait-elle pris son portable afin de les filmer ; il y en avait assez pour tous les envoyer dans une prison militaire a vie.

Alyssa, n'en resta pas là. Après le départ des hommes, elle amassa toutes les preuves, qu'ils avaient laissé en vue se croyant invincible. Elle apporta tout ça, au Caporal Sutherland.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas, mais les faits étaient là. Il envoya une unité les arrêter ; Alyssa tenait a en faire partie et il accepta.

Ils furent tous arrêter mais pas sans se battre, deux d'entres eux étaient grièvement blessés : James Eckers et Lenny Strong. C'est Alyssa qui mit les menottes au Lieutenant Rob Atkins, malgré tout, il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Elle dut témoigner contre ses hommes, apportant les preuves qu'elles avaient. Et malgré un procès de 6 mois, elle obtenue gain de cause. Tous sans exception, ont été condamné a la prison a perpétué dans un bâtiment militaire de haute sécurité, sans possibilité de remise de peine. Pour trahison, meurtre et complicité de meurtre. Seul, le statut de militaire, les sauva de la peine de mort. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux ne supportant pas d'être enfermé se suicida : Walter Atkins.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La recrue Part 1

_**Voici un début de réponse Apollo 16 et merci de me suivre.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La recrue**_

Ceci se passe un an après le prologue.

L'équipe du FBI, de l'agent Don Eppes a subis quelques modifications ces derniers temps. Le départ de David pour Washington, et celui de Liz pour un autre bureau, ont considérablement réduis les effectifs.

Don a été obligé, d'accepter la nouvelle sans conditions. Mais, ce n'est pas pour lui plaire.

Colby n'est pas ravi non plus, car elle sera sa partenaire. Pour les deux hommes, c'est juste une gamine ; a 24 ans : quelles genres d'expériences, elle pourrait bien avoir.

Ils attendaient patiemment lorsqu'une jeune femme brune, arriva dans les bureau. Elle semblait perdu mais pas décontenancé pour autant. Don et Colby, voulaient la faire patienter un peu mais elle les trouva avant qu'ils ne se lèvent.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Alyssa Parker. Se présenta-t-elle

Don et Colby la dévisagea avant de répondre, ce qui ne plus guère a la jeune femme.

- Je suis Don Eppes et voici Colby Granger, vous serez partenaire. Déclara-t-il sans trop y croire.

Elle le remarqua mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Euh, excusez nous. Dit Colby en s'éloignant avec son patron.

Elle les voyaient discuter, par moment ils tournaient vers elle, leurs regards. Elle savaient que ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais ce qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'il l'a juge sur son jeune âge et le fait qu'elle soit une femme. Bon sang, elle avait été dans les Rangers, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se laisser faire ainsi.

Elle avança d'un pas assuré vers eux et affirma.

- Dites, vous croyez que j'aurais le temps de faire mes preuves. Ou je pars maintenant !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle abasourdi.

- Don ! Une femme a été retrouvée morte chez elle. Lui annonça Megan

- D'accord on y vas. Megan je te présente la nouvelle Alyssa Parker, Alyssa voivi Megan Reeves. Vous vouliez faire vos preuves, c'est le moment. Dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Megan lui fit un sourire compatissant et suivie son patron. Alyssa quant a elle du partir avec Colby.

Arriver sur place, il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas beau a voir. La victime baignait dans une marre de sang et elle a avait été poignardé a plusieurs reprises. Un cercle avec une croix dedans avait été dessiné sur son front avec son sang. Et sur le mur était écrit : Le prophète demande, l'élus s'exécute.

- Alors Alyssa, quand pensez-vous ? Demanda Colby

- Je ne sais pas mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il est malin. Ça veut dire, qu'il n'est pas complètement barjo.

- Ah oui et vous avez vu ça, comment ?

- Vous voyez, l'écriture n'est pas fluide. Il s'est servi d'elle pour inscrire ça sur le mur.

- J'aurais dit la même chose. Intervint Megan. C'est une bonne analyse. Ajouta-t-elle.

Don avait entendu Megan et il se dit que finalement, il avait jugé trop vite la gamine. Parce que et bien pour lui, c'était comme même une gamine.

En revanche, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était habitué au scène violente ; il n'avait pas vraiment épluché son CV, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, de la recrue. C'était une erreur stupide de macho et il le regrettait.

Colby aussi de son côté avait été mouché par l'interprétation de la nouvelle. Il regrettait David mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas intégrer la jeune femme.

Don a envoyé Colby et Alyssa procéder a une enquête de voisinage. Mais apparemment, personne n'avait rien vue ni entendu. C'était une femme solitaire et sans enfant. Elle travaillait dans une banque en tant que guichetière. Il n'y avait rien dans sa vie permettant de remonter jusqu'au tueur. Et aucune empreinte, n'a été retrouvé sur la scène du crime.

Plus loin, un homme fixait la scène. Il passait inaperçu, entres les gens curieux et les voisins horrifié, avide de curiosité.

Après avoir terminer d'analyser les lieux, l'équipe retourna au bureau. Il n'avait strictement rien pour faire avancer l'enquête. Don en profita pour consulter le dossier d'Alyssa, il saisi, alors l'importance de son erreur. C'était indéniable, elle est qualifiée.

Il voulu lui parler mais a ce moment-là on leur appris qu'un second meurtre avait été commis.

Il envoya d'abord, Colby et Alyssa sur place. L'homme avait pris une balle au milieu du front, et le triangle avait été dessiné autour de la plaie avec un crayon noir. Cette fois-ci aucune inscription sur le sol ou le mur.

- Il change de mode opératoire, on dirait. Constata Colby.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, regardant tout autour d'elle. Soudain, elle aperçut quelqu'un, les observer depuis le quatrième étage de l'immeuble en face.

- Agent Granger. Appela-t-elle très calme. Regardez, la haut.

L'homme savait qu'il avait été vu, et Colby se dirigea aussitôt vers le bâtiment suivis d'Alyssa. La distance se réduisait de plus en plus entre Colby et le suspect quand celui-ci s'est retourné et a tiré. Il s'apprêtait a recommencer, quand il tomba a terre, une balle logée près du cœur.

Colby avait pris une balle dans le bras, si la jeune femme n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement mort.

- Agent a terre ! S'écria-t-elle en appelant l'ambulance et en faisant part de leurs position.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui pour l'aider.

- Vous pouvez vous levez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, aucun problème ; c'est rien. Dit-il en se levant. Mais, merci. Ajouta-t-il

- Ben, j'me suis dit que si j'intervenais pas, je risquais de louper ma période d'essaie. Plaisanta-t-elle

Il rigola a sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'elle est jeune mais elle avait sa place ici et pas seulement parce qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Don et Megan arrivent au moment ou l'ambulance conduit Colby à l'hôpital. Alyssa part avec lui.

Le médecin légiste rejoint Don et Megan dans l'immeuble, après s'être occupé de la victime dans la rue. Immédiatement, il remarque sur la paume droite de l'homme une trace rouge.

- Regardez ça, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il aux deux agents.

- On dirait un tatouage effacé. Répondit Don

- Exactement, et c'est tout récent.

- Vous pouvez découvrir de quoi, il s'agissait ? Interrogea Megan

- Bien sûr, je vous appelle dès que ce sera fait.

Il partit, et le corps fut transporter a la morgue. Megan et Don se retrouvèrent presque seuls dans l'entrepôt. Elle décida d'aller voir la pièce ou se trouvait, l'homme pour observer Colby et Alyssa, elle ne fut pas déçue.

Il y avait tout un arsenal de fusil en tout genre, des poignards rouillé mais tranchants. Et surtout un appareil photo numérique posé sur une carte ou était dessiné une étoile a cinq branche, plaçant les bureaux du FBI au centre du pentagramme.

- Alors, a ton avis ; on a eu notre tueur ? Interpella Don

- Je crois que ce n'est pas aussi simple, regarde ça. Dit-elle en lui montrant la carte.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début. Affirma-t-elle.

Sans perdre de temps et après avoir embarqué tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, ils rentrèrent au bureau analysant les preuves une par une.

Megan avait enlevé la carte SD de l'appareil pour voir ce qu'elle contenait, elle fut horrifié en le découvrant.

- Don, viens voir ! S'écria-t-elle.

Celui-ci accoura. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, il comprit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit sur l'écran des centaines de photos d'eux, de l'équipe. Et cela durait, depuis avant le départ de David et de Liz.

- Oh mon dieu. Dit-il enfin au bout de quelques minutes.

Entre temps Colby et Alyssa était revenu, celui-ci avait formellement refusé de rester plus longtemps a l'hôpital. Il leur avait affirmer qu'avec ou sans permission, il partirait comme même, le médecin avait alors céder.

De retour au bureau, Don leurs avaient expliquer la situation. Personne, ne savait si les agents étaient en danger ou non mais Don tenait a prévenir David et Liz.

- Je préviens Liz. Annonça Colby en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Don avait eu David et lui avait intimer de faire attention et d'éviter de rester seul.

Peu après, ils avaient eu les résultas du légiste. Le tatouage représentait une étoile a cinq branche. Comme sur la carte, pensa Don.

Ce symbole avait représenté autrefois, une unité de soldats initié dans le monde occulte, nommé _les disciples_. Bien sûr, ça datait de 20 ans mais il tenait a les prévenir, car la pointe dirigé vers le bas était un point négatif. Et les membres de ce culte avait marqué de nombreux esprits a l'époque. Cependant, ils sont tous morts.

Lorsque l'armée a découvert leur agissement. Ils ont immédiatement emprisonné ces hommes. Ils n'avaient pas de famille, aucun descendant. La plupart ont été condamné a la peine de mort pour, crimes de guerres et génocide. Néanmoins, leur dévotion envers le culte était entière et irrémédiable, ainsi certains se sont suicidés en prison répondant a l'appel du prophète. En revanches, les trois qui restaient n'ont jusqu'à leur mort jamais cessé d'ériger les paroles de la secte.

« La voie de la lumière sera atteint par le sacrifice d'autrui ». « Le pouvoir, tu obtiendras par la force de l'esprit ». « Les faibles, n'ont pas leur place ici, il faut nettoyer le monde ». Et enfin la phrase, retrouver sur le lieu du crime permettant d'établir un lien direct entre le culte et l'enquête actuelle. « Le prophète demande, l'élus s'exécute ».

De véritables cinglés, corrompu par une idéologie surréaliste, les menant aux pires des actes commis par L'homme.

Ils avaient perdu toute logique, la notion du bien et du mal était annihilé par ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils étaient juste des pantins contrôlé par leurs esprits complètement fous et dénué de sens.

Et même si toute ces informations n'importent guère aujourd'hui. Le tatouage ainsi que les paroles du culte réapparaissant, imposa a l'équipe de ne pas écarter l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu être embrigader dans ce culte.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par la prison. Très vite, ils ont établis une liste de prisonniers, ayant été en contact avec _les disciples._

Il en ressort très peu, puisque l'un d'entre eux a été tué de la même façon que l'impose le sacrifice.

Après ça, ils n'avaient plus le droit de sortir de leur cellule. N'ont plus de visite,rien, aucun d'entre eux ne revirent la lumière naturel du jour, étant dans des prisons sans fenêtres. Il y en a même un qui est mort d'une pneumonie aggravé parce qu'aucun médecin ne souhaitait pénétrer dans la zone.

Ce qui fait donc seulement 10 prisonniers a avoir pu être perverti par le culte _des disciples._

Sur 10, quatre sont morts. Mais l'un d'entre eux avait un fils, Marshall Lemler. Son père a un passé de Serial Killer impressionnant. Cependant, rien ne l'apparente a l'homme abattu par Alyssa : Kurt Beckerson.

L'équipe doit donc interroger les six prisonniers qui ont un jour été en contact avec ces membres sectaire.

*****************************A suivre*****************************


	3. Chapitre 1 : La recrue Part 2

La recrue : Chapitre 1, Partie 2

Alyssa et Colby interrogeait Cal Galner, Terry Fischer et Simon Down. Tandis que Don et Megan s'entretenait avec les trois autres Jarvis Nelson, Sven Dubrov et Archer Sisco.

Cal Galner se souvient que le chef des disciples avait donné des ordres a ses hommes avant de mourir, puisqu'il avait été le premier a être éxécuté. Et ceux qui avaient échappé a la peine capitale lui était resté fidèle jusqu'a la fin. Il se souvient également avoir souvent senti leurs regards sur lui, ça le mettait mal a l'aise. Il affirma n'avoir jamais échangé plus de deux mots avec eux.

En clair rien qui fasse avancé l'enquête, ainsi Simon Down, Jarvis Nelson et Sven Dubrov firent le même résumé ou presque, en tout cas rien de nouveau.

En revanche Terry Fischer, qui dévisageait Alyssa d'une manière malsaine avait avoué être tenté de rejoindre leur culte : il en avait parlé a sa soeur une fois, puisqu'elle avait été la seule a lui rendre visite. Mais n'avais jamais été plus loin, il ne supportait pas la vue du sang. Oui, cet homme est en prison pour de multiples viols et Kidnapping avec rançon. Mais, il n'a jamais fait versé une goutte de sang ; ça ne le rend pas moins dangereux.

Et la façon qu'il avait de regarder la jeune femme rendait Colby anxieux pourtant celle-ci semblait sereine.

- Est-ce que vous savez si Merrick Lemler a parler de ce culte a son fils ? Demanda-t-il

- Vous rigolez, je savais même pas que ce cinglé avait un fils, et je doute qu'il recevait quelconque visite. En revanche, je peux vous dire que lui s'est voué a leur culte macabre.

- Dans le genre cinglé vous faites bien la paire. Dit-elle sournoisement. Comment vous savez qu'il s'était convertit ?

Il l'a fixa en lui lançant un regard noir qu'elle lui rendit.

- Il priait avec eux, marmonnant que les forts régneraient sur la terre, qu'il laverait de tout microbes et bien d'autres choses stupide.

En revanche de leurs côté Don et Megan se trouvaient devant un homme beaucoup moins bavard Archer Sisco, arrêter pour meurtre avec tortures et viol, ainsi que d'avoir détourné des milliers d'assurances vies, mettant bon nombres de citoyen a la rue. Ce fumier n'avait ni morale, ni pitié.

- Avez vous été tentez de rejoindre leur secte, oui ou non ? S'écria Don.

- Pourquoi, j'aurais envie de vous parlez ; je suis déjà en prison, ça ne peut pas être pire. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez échapper de justesse a la peine de mort, mais ça peut s'arranger. Tenta Megan

- Vous savez quoi, je m'en balance. Rigola-t-il. Je mourrais digne de mes convictions, quoiqu'il arrive.

Don et Megan ont rejoints Colby et Alyssa. Ils étaient persuadé que ce Sisco savait bien plus de choses et peut-être même qu'il manigançait tout ça depuis la prison. Il fallait absolument faire le lien entre lui et Beckerson, sauf que son nom n'apparaissait jamais sur les registres des visites. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, une femme : Christine Sommers. Elle a 70 ans, pas d'enfants et elle vie dans une maison de retraite et elle est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Retour au point de départ, même si Don et Megan allaient lui rendre visite.

De leurs côté Colby et Alyssa retournait au bureau, il fallait éplucher la vie des ces prisonniers dans les moindres détails. Sur la route, il décida d'engager la conversation.

- Alors ! Tu en a pensé quoi de ce Fischer ?

- Il est taré, c'est un fait mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit lié a cette histoire. Répondit-elle en fixant la route.

- Ouais en parlant de sa santé mentale, tu as vu comment il...

- Oui, j'ai vu. Coupa-t-elle. Mais, c'est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature. Et puis quelle importance, il est en prison !

- Je sais mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en général la première fois ça peut-être destabilisant.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe sur un malade. Avoua-t-elle, le regard lointain. Et sûrement pas la dernière. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai une question. Dit-elle, attendant son approbation, il hocha la tête et elle se décida.

- Vous m'acceptez parce que j'ai tué celui qui voulait vous abattre ou justement parce qu'en faisant cela, vous vous êtes aperçus que je n'étais pas si nulle ?

- Je m'appel Colby Granger. Affirma-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Et moi je suis en train de conduire. Rétorqua-t-elle

- Ok, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut oublier mon comportement et repartir a zéro, tu es d'accord ?

- Je suis d'accord, mais ça ne répond pas a ma question. Insista-t-elle

- Eh bien je t'ais jugé trop vite et j'en suis désolé, ça te vas comme ça ?

- C'est parfait. Sourit-elle.

- Par contre arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.

Ils arrivèrent au même moment sur place. Ils étaient chacun a leur bureau respectif.

Don et Megan avait fait choux blanc auprès de la vieille dame tantôt cohérente puis l'instant d'après a des décennies d'ici. Elle se souvenait avoir rendu visite à Ascher Sisco mais elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi.

L'infirmière qui avait assisté à la scène avait confié au F.B.I, qu'elle avait tenue un journal. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'oublie pas c'est de le conserver sous son oreiller.

Elle aurait bien aimer leur confier mais elle se souvenait d'une fois ou la femme de ménage l'avait déplacé, Mme Sommers avait faillis en faire une crise cardiaque tellement, elle était histérique.

Par contre, elle pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il le consulte ; s'il revenait avec un manda.

Les deux agents l'a remercièrent puis retournèrent au bureau. A peine arrivé, ils entendirent crier "J'ai trouvé".

Colby sursauta, il était presque parvenu a s'endormir. Megan et Don ont vite accourus vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Don

- J'ai trouvé le lien qui relie Beckerson a Sisco et aussi Marshal Lemler. Affirma-t-elle en tendant ses papiers. Catherine Sommers a été psychologue dans un cabinet privée pendant cinq ans, avant de démissioné. Elle allait voir Sisco en prison dans ces années-là, et Beckerson allait la consulter pour des problèmes de comportements.

- Et le lien avec Lemler ? Questionna Colby.

- Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition ; mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit sa mère.

- Mais comment ce serait possible ? S'insurgea Megan

- A l'époque, il y a eu une rixe dans la prison et elle s'est retrouvé au milieu. Alors je pense qu'il est possible que le père de Marshall ai eu le temps de la violé. Ecoutez ça, neuf mois plus tard Marshall naissait, il a été reconnu par son père qui était en prison ; personne n'a posé de question, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de visite a l'époque pour entretenir une relation aussi quelconque soit-elle.

- D'accord mais je ne comprend toujours pas. Renchérit Don

- Pendant ces neuf mois, Catherine a pris un congé sabatique. Il n'existe aucune trace de la mère de Marshall, comme s'il était arrivé dans un oeuf. Ironisa-t-elle.

- D'accord alors le père de Marshal viole Catherine pendant la rixe, elle tombe enceinte. Comment, il l'a su ? Questionna Colby

- J'ai pas les réponses a tout, hein. Mais, il n'a pas du le savoir tout de suite. Par contre, je pense qu'il a du apprendre qu'elle avait pris un congé sabatique de neuf mois, il a fait le lien. Il a aussi comprit qu'elle n'en voudrais pas, alors il a fait le nécessaire. Répondit-elle évasive

- Qui a élevé Marshall ? S'intérressa Megan

- Ses grand-parents, mais ils sont morts. Je pense aussi que Catherine ne s'est jamais remise de son agression et que Beckerson a du tomber sur des dossiers, qu'ils n'auraient jamais du voir. Reprit Alyssa.

- Tu as la liste de ses patients dans la prison ? Demanda Don

- Oui, elle a vu chacun des disciples, une fois mais c'est tout. A part ça, Ascher Sisco et le père de Marshall Lemler.

- Je crois qu'on va retourner a la maison de retraite, pour consulter le carnet de la dame. Je demande un manda immédiatement. Dit Don avant d'aller dans son bureau.

Chacun allait dormir un peu, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Le lendemain matin

Don et Megan, manda en mains sont retournés a la maison de retraite. Ils ont consulté le carnet sur place et découvert que les suppositions d'Alyssa étaient les bonnes. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient se contenter de simple photocopies. C'est Megan qui se chargea d'expliquer a Catherine Sommers, pourquoi ils en avaient besoin ; contre toute attente elle accepta sans faire d'histoire.

Alors qu'au même moment, Alyssa et Colby se trouvaient sur une nouvelle scène de crimes, un entrepôt. Deux corps mutilés, tels que ; ils étaient impossible a identifier.

Plusieurs possibilités. Beckerson n'était pas seul et son complice a décidé d'accélérer la cadence. Ou alors, ça n'était pas lui du tout ; ce qui parait peu probable aux deux agents.

Après avoir inspectés les lieux de fond en comble, ils sont retournés au bureau. Là-bas, Don et Megan, découvrait peu à peu la vie de Catherine Sommers. Ils avaient ainsi découvert que Marshall Lemler avait retrouvé sa mère, qu'ils s'étaient parlés et qu'elle avait alors compris qu'il n'était pas responsable des actes de son père. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, il ne lui en voulait pas ; il pouvait comprendre et elle était fière que son fils est un coeur pur et sain d'esprit.

C'était le moment de rencontré cet homme. Pendant ce temps-là, Don et Megan foullait la passé de Kurt Beckerson. Mais très vite, il s'est avérer que ce n'était pas son vrai nom.

Le médecin légiste avait reçue les résultats, ce jour même et il s'avérait que l'ADN, ne correspondait pas. En réalité, il s'appelait Franck Civer. Son père était maton ; c'est comme ça qu'il a connu Ascher Sisco. Immédiatement, Don et Megan, requièrent de disposer de toutes les lettres que Sisco a pu recevoir.

Mais le légiste, n'avait pas terminé. Et Colby et Alyssa, qui avaient trouvé porte close, découvrirent en rentrant que les corps non-identifiable du matin appartenait a Marshall Lemler et sa femme.

Don et Megan se sont rendu au domicile de Beckerson enfin Civer. Ils sont tombé sur un vieil homme qui ne voulait pas les voir chez-lui. Cependant, les agents avaient un manda pour perquisitionner, l'ensemble de la maison.

C'est seulement au bout d'une heure, qu'ils les ont trouver planquer sous une latte du plancher dans le grenier. Ils avaient tout mis sans dessus-dessous et le propriètaire, leur fit remarquer a plusieurs reprises, ainsi qu'il ne manquerait pas de se plaindre à ses amis haut placés dans la hiérarchie. Don n'eu que faire de ses protestations et ne s'attarda pas dessus.

En consultant les lettres, tout pris un nouveau sens. Ascher Sisco avait vraiment intégré la secte, mais comme il ne voulait pas finir de la même manière que ceux qui l'ont précédé ; il eut l'idée en voyant ce garçon paumé de faire de lui un membre a part entière qui continuerait son oeuvre, dehors.

Sauf que les disciples d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas aussi exemplaire que ceux d'hier. L'homme avait été identifier : Barry Conner.

Le légiste avait rappelé, Il ne l'a vu qu'après mais ; il y avait sur le corps de la femme un cheveu qui n'appartenait ni a l'un, ni a l'autre.

Le F.B.I, se rendit aussitôt chez cet homme, visiblement ; il n'était pas seul. Colby et Alyssa passaient par derrière ; tandis que Don et Megan surveillaient l'entrée.

Ils étaient armés, il y avait des bougies un peu partout, un cercle dessiné au centre de la pièce. Et du sang séché sur les murs.

- Les deux derniers meurtres ont du être commis ici. Affirma Colby

- Je vais, voir en haut. Déclara-t-elle en escaladant le mur et de rentrer par la fenêtre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

- Don, Alyssa est entré ; il faut...

Don entendit des grésillements, puis plus rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquièta Megan.

- Je crois, qu'ils ont des problèmes ! Annonça Don

Ils entendirent un coup de feu puis se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison.

De leurs côté, Colby s'était fait surprendre par derrière et avait pris un coup de couteau. Alyssa avait tiré dans la main de l'homme pour qu'il lâche son arme. Elle savait qu'un autre était derrière elle ; elle attendit le bon moment avant de se retourner et de lui faire une prise de Kung-Fu. L'homme se releva néanmoins, il essaya de la frapper sans succès, elle en revanche lui mit un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle lui passa, les menottes au moment ou Don arriva.

- Je crois que Colby est blessé. Dit-elle inquiète.

De son côté Granger malgré sa blessure, n'avait eu aucun mal a maitriser l'homme.

Ils furent transporter au F.B.I pour interrogatoire. Colby lui a été obligé de faire un tour vers l'hôpital.

- Cette fois, je crois qu'il ne me laissera pas sortir. Marmonna-t-il mécontent.

- Et tu crois qu'il a tort ? Se moqua sa jeune collègue.

Il ne répondit pas, il savait que les ennuis arrivait a lui comme des aimants et le boulot n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sa blessure, n'était pas grave ; juste quelques point de sutures. Alyssa l'avait attendu pour le raccompagner chez lui. Le médecin, n'avait pas protester, il commençait a connaître la force de caractère de cet homme.

Colby n'aimait pas cet endroit et il avait remarqué qu'Alyssa ne paraissait pas plus a l'aise.

- Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux ? Questionna-t-il la sortant de ses pensées.

- Qui aime ça ! Répondit-elle seulement.

Il acquiesça, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ça. Mais, si elle n'était pas prête a en parler, alors il savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Elle avait quitté l'armée, il pouvait savoir pourquoi, mais il l'a respectait trop pour violer sa vie privée ; il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vue ou vécue là-bas ; il comprenait ça.

Elle le déposa et il sortit de la voiture. Une Liz, inquiète attendait devant sa porte.

- Si un jour tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Affirma-t-il

- D'accord. Accepta-t-elle avant de partir.

Colby se dirigea vers Liz et elle lui sauta au coup. Ils entretenaient une relation sérieuse depuis quelques mois.

Au F.B.I, Don et Megan avait interrogé les suspects par simple formalité parce que les preuves qu'ils avaient contre-eux suffisaient à les envoyer derrière des barreaux, jusqu'a leur dernier souffle.

Quant a Beckerson, il avait deux identités depuis bon nombres d'années dèjà, voilà pourquoi on a trouvé son nom dans les archives de la psy.

Et Ascher Sisco qui voit son CV, grandir encore ; cette fois, il n'échappera pas à la peine capitale.

Alyssa qui rentrait chez-elle, vit sa porte entrouverte. Rapidement, flingue en main, elle pénétra a l'intérieur.

Le lendemain matin.

Colby attendait Alyssa depuis 30 minutes, il l'avait appelé mais pas de réponse. Il alla voir chez-elle et comme sa collègue, la veille, arme en main il entra. Aucune trace d'Alyssa, mais il y avait du sang.

- Don, on a un problème Alyssa a disparue ; je suis chez-elle et j'ai trouvé du sang.

Rapidement Megan et Don l'ont rejoint. Ils ont envoyé un échantillon du sang retrouvé et interroger les voisins, mais personne n'avait rien entendu.

*******************A Suivre************************


End file.
